Proving Batman
by Geneviev
Summary: Stephanie's beleif of Ranger being Batman....is he really?


Proving Batman

By Geneviev

I sighed, walking out of the Trenton, New Jersey cop shop, back to my red ninety-nine Pontiac Grand Am.

The air was crisp…okay, the air wasn't crisp. I think of crisp air when it's a beautiful day out and the sun is shining and snow on the ground and the air is a little chilly. Today was not _crisp_. Today was down right friggin' cold. The sky was a mean gray color and the sun was not shining and there was no snow! No snow; in January! There hadn't been a white Christmas, there hadn't been a white New Year's, and there isn't a white January!

I mean, it's not like I'm a 'snow' person. And, as a matter of fact, it's not like I _like_ the snow when we have it. It's just expected in Trenton that there's snow. There hadn't been snow all winter.

Okay, okay; we had about eighteen inches of snow for about eighteen hours, tops…in OCTOBER! Since then, zip. And I was getting cranky.

The engine of my Grand Am rolled over and I rolled out of the lot and headed back home. I lived in a utilitarian red brick apartment with my roommate Rex-the-Hamster. Rex wasn't exactly very social, so I just dropped a grape in his cage and said 'hi' before heading to my bedroom.

My name's Stephanie Plum. I'm a bounty hunter for my cousin Vinnie and pretty much run off sheer luck. Bad luck, though, does tend to follow me around…that's when Ranger, my mentor, my tormenter, and my Cuban Sex God of my Dreams steps in. My most current issue, though, I needed Batman for. _Ranger was Batman._ He drove the Batmobile (BMW 830ci), lived in the Batcave (location, unknown…any other facts about it, unknown…it does have a TV), and can read minds (Freaky annoying ESP thing going on). _Hello_…Batman; right? So, now I just needed Batman to make it snow.

I changed into a pair of pale pink flannel pajama pants, ditched my bra, and pulled a black stretchy tank with a built in bra over my head and flicked on the television in my living room.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Ranger was standing over me and the television was still on. I remoted it off and the apartment turned pitch black.

"Babe," Ranger said. "It's sort of dark without the TV on."

I reached for the remote, but couldn't find it. Great, I lost the remote. Okay, Plan B, use the buttons on the television. I stood up and took about three steps and ran flat into Ranger, and fell on my butt. Damn, running into Ranger was like running into a brick wall.

"Stephanie, what are you trying to do?"

"Turn the TV on…duh!"

"Why don't you use the remote?"

"I lost the remote. I need to turn it on using the buttons on the TV."

"You _lost_ the remote? In the three seconds between you turning it off and me telling you to turn it back on?"

"Yup." I could tell Ranger was smiling. I couldn't see it, but I could sense it.

"The televisions that way," he said, pointing me in the direction. Then, he turned me in another direction. I felt his hands grasp my upper arms and lead me backwards.

"Where are we going?"

"Right here," Ranger said after a few more steps. He pushed me back and I landed on my bed. Oh, crap…I knew where _this_ was leading. "Babe, you teased me. You should learn not to do that."

"What'd I do?" I squeaked as Ranger tore off my flannel pajama pants.

"You're not wearing a bra."

Oh, come on! How was I supposed to know that Ranger was going to break in and drag me off to my bedroom if I didn't have a bra on? Now, not that I didn't mind, but still!

I couldn't see him, but I felt Ranger's hot mouth _down low._ His thumb rubbed robustly over my clit. I bucked off the bed, at the rush.

Ranger's hands worked their way upward, under my shirt and lifted it over my head. Inserting his fingers into me, and took my nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it until his was pebblized and moving to the other side.

Everything stopped suddenly, when I was on the edge of an orgasm. I didn't know _what_ happened, but Ranger was suddenly not there. "Ranger?" I called out into the darkness.

"I'm here, Babe." He caught my mouth with his in a passionate kiss as he entered me slowly…inch by inch; until he completely filled me and I swear I could feel him in my throat. Ranger held himself inside me as my orgasm shook the room and I screamed out his name.

When it was all over, we lie in each other's arms. My mind wandered and suddenly I though of something. "Ranger?"

He didn't say anything, but I knew he was listening.

"Did you come over for this reason, or was there something else?"

He let out of soft chuckle. "I'm an opportunist, Babe. And I took advantage of the opportunity when you didn't know where you were going. _You_ ran into _me,_ Stephanie."

"How'd you know I wasn't going to be able to see?" See what I mean…_Batman._

"I didn't. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not Batman," he replied. He was just in denial or lying.

"Then what'd you come over for?"

"What are you doing at eleven o'clock tonight?"

"I have no plans, why?"

"Distraction."

"Okay, fine, Batman. You make it snow, I'll distract."

"Babe, I can't make it snow. You'll have to sleep with a meteorologist for that one."

Ugh! I reached out and punched him in the arm. "Smartass."

"Stephanie, you do know I'm not Batman, right?"

"Yeah, I figured it was worth a try, though." And I did, but a girl can dream, can't she? Beside, what just happened sure made me believe he was Batman.

I added a few more coats of mascara to finish my make-up. I did the 'over-the-top' hair and make-up thing and went to my bedroom to get dressed. I pulled out a gold shimmery dress that showed a _lot_ of skin and added my strapless add-two-cups pushup Wonderbra. Don't you just love Wonderbras? A pair of gold four-and-a-half inch fuck me pumps finished the look. I had bought the shoes at a sale at Macy's and only had this dress to wear with them and I was limping by the end of the night.

A coat of Kiss-Me-Red lipstick covered my lips. I walked into where Ranger was waiting for me. He scanned me up and down and I knew he could have me out of the dress and fucking me against the wall in a split second…But, unfortunately, he controlled himself. "Ready?" he asked.

We headed downstairs, taking the elevator due to my shoes, and stepped outside. A huge smile played across my face. Giant, fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky, covering the ground. Batman.

Hope you liked it! Feed back welcome, as always. Criticism always accepted. (Before you tell me, I know it's not my best.) If you don't want to post it, you can email me at or Thanks for reading! Melle


End file.
